


#Valentine’s Day With Ikemen

by AuroraGodshawk



Category: Cybird Ikemen Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGodshawk/pseuds/AuroraGodshawk
Summary: Valentine’s Day is fast approaching again and if you’re like me that means you have time to spend with your favorite suitor(s)! I’m going to put a little twist on this challenge. You can only use prompts from this post here. Writing Prompts #73: Valentine's Day Prompts by @unblockingwritersblockHow to Participate:⦿Pick any suitor(s) from across any of Cybird’s Games. (Or you can choose to do an overview of what Christmas would look like in the game.)⦿Write about your chosen suitor(s) and what you and him would do on Valentine’s Day.⦿Or perhaps you would like to tell us about a date, what would happen if the suitor forgot the day or what if MC forgot about Valentine’s Day.⦿It can be a short fanfiction, a headcanon list or if you prefer art, draw what it would look like. (the choice is yours.)⦿As always… HAVE FUN and HAPPY WRITING!
Kudos: 2





	1. 2019! |SFW| - MidCin | Alyn Crawford

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Story Info: MidCin**  
>  Suitor: Alyn Crawford  
> MC Name: Emily Miller  
> LLL: William Cooper (Long Lost Love)  
> Game: Midnight Cinderella  
> Setting: Wysteria Castle  
> Genre: Romance/SFW/Light Angst  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: Your character has just found their long lost love…before they’re supposed to be married.  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less Than 10 Minutes

* * *

All the servants in the castle were in a rush, bustling around making last minute adjustments to the venue and decorations. They have been playing this wedding ceremony for weeks now. Everything was going according to plan until I decided to take a trip into town. I want to see my mother before getting married. I haven’t seen my parents in so long and I just wanted to talk with them before sealing the deal. Of course I love Alyn and have no intentions of running off on him, I just want to talk with them. I asked Giles to clear my schedule for the day so that I could go visit. Giles arranged for Alyn to accompany me to my parents home both as my bodyguard and future king. We both climbed into the carriage and readied ourselves for the long journey ahead.  
After sitting for what felt like an eternity we finally arrived outside my parents home. They had of course been expecting me since I wrote to them in advance and explained I would be coming. My mother hurried out the front door and to the carriage, throwing her arms around me in greeting. I introduced her to Alyn and she gave a small smile. She hurried us inside as though there was a large gift sitting inside but what I didn’t expect was them to have guests over. Once shooed into the house, a man sitting at a table stood up.  
“Emily?”  
“Mr. Cooper?”  
“I haven’t seen you in years.”  
“You know this man?” Alyn asked slowly as if he already knew the answer and didn’t want to really hear it.  
“Yes Alyn. This man is William Cooper, his father is one of the most successful merchants in all of Wysteria. William and I met at a very young age, we went to school together.”  
“Yes, we spent a great deal of time together, right up until my father had me start running trading routes with him.”  
“Oh I remember the day so very well, my dear Emily was devastated when you had to Billy.” My mother chimed in setting down two cups of tea, one for Alyn and one for myself. “It just broke your heart didn’t it Emily, you fancied him so didn’t you?”  
“Mother please.”  
“It’s quite alright Eve.” Alyn placed his hand over mine. “We’ve all had past loves, I am no different. There’s no need to dance around the subject.” William smiled wistfully. It’s true everyone knew that William and I fancied one another all those years ago, and seeing him now… it only brings back memories. Some happy other sad  
“I heard you were getting married in two weeks time, Emily.”  
“Yes, to Alyn Crawford. He is a loyal knight and will make a fine husband and king to this growing nation.”  
“Yes , of course.” William looked a little distressed as he took his set across the table from us. We all sat and made little chit chat for hours. We talked about how things have changed in town and how my new role in life has changed. It seemed all too short a time, sitting at the table talking with everyone but all good things come to an end. One of the guards outside knocked on the door telling us we should get going soon for we have a long journey ahead of us back to the castle. But before leaving William asked if we could exchange letters to one another, which I quickly agreed to.  
On the ride home Alyn addressed a concern of his. “The man William, he… has he always been that fidgety? Like he has something to hide or he was under a great deal of stress.” I thought back to our childhood and didn’t remember him ever acting the way he over the conversation.  
“No, I don’t remember him acting that way at all when we were younger. I think the news of myself becoming the new princess elect and soon to be married rattle him a little bit. You see Alyn, Will and I were speaking of marriage before his father had him start running trade with him. He had been very close to asking my father for my hand when suddenly he was up and gone the next day. Only a letter explaining what had happened. I waited many years for him to come back, I occasionally got letters from him, telling me of the places he had visited. A few times he even came home but no talk of our love ever blossomed from his lips again, so I figured he had since moved on and that his was only a fleeting infatuation.” Alyn seemed to be considering what he had just learned.  
“You still love him.”  
“Yes.” We spend the rest of the carriage ride in silence.  
The next morning a letter arrived from William. He explained that his father had died a few months back and that was the reason for his return, he would be taking over his father’s business. I always knew that he would take over the family business, it was one of the things that made him such an eligible bachelor back then. I figured he would have long since moved on. After reading the letter I wrote a response and had it sent out. Over the next few days we exchanged letters and even had a few meetings. His father owned a very large enterprise and was second to best in the trading business, so arranging meetings between the two of us was a very easy task. It was from these meetings that I realized that I was still very much in love with him, I had never stopped loving him. But I love Alyn as well. I don’t want to see any of them get hurt. Alyn has been there for me when William wasn’t.  
“Eve,” Alyn called me, pulling me from my thoughts. “Are you having second thoughts on our marriage?”  
“Perhaps,” from my chair I could visibly see him furls his brow and frown at me. “Yes I said it. I want to be honest. Speaking with Will has brought back a lot of memories, memories I long thought I had forgotten.”  
“And now you want out of our arrangement?”  
“I wouldn’t say I want out, but he is my first love Alyn. I’m sure you can relate to the feelings.”  
Three days before our wedding I realized that I had perhaps been leading Will on. I didn't wish to do this any longer. I am now the princess of Wysteria and therefore I must think of the future of the kingdom. Therefore I must put my feelings for William aside. If he had truly loved me, he would have spoken to me before now. Alyn is the most suited to be king, though recently I haven't given him many reasons lately to think so. I might have loved Will at one point in time but I haven’t seen him in years. He can’t just come back into my life and expect me to give him everything he has ever wanted. Perhaps if I would have known he would come back I might have waited but now Alyn is my main priority and the love of my life. 


	2. 2019! |SFW| - DtL | Haru-Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: DtL**  
>  Suitor: Kirisato: Haru-Akira  
> MC Name: Aoi Michiru  
> Game: Destined to Love | Ikemen Samurai  
> Setting: Red Light District  
> Genre: Romance/SFW  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: “Why does that look like a love potion?”  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

It’s been over a year since I fell back in time to the Bakumatsu Era and let me say getting used to everything has been a little hard. After arriving in this time period I made a friend named Yuki and he helped as well as introduce me to the love of my life. Kind of thought he was a woman at first but hey who can argue with fate. So here I am, in the red light district, on valentines day, waiting for Kirisato to end her shift so Haru can come out. As I sat in an empty room alone I happened to notice a little glass bottle. Perfume? But the bottle is shaped so weird. ‘Why does it look like a love potion?’ It was shaped like a heart with a small section in the middle cut out. I moved closer to the bottle to get a better look at it. Gingerly I pick up the bottle and uncork it. “Smells really sweet.” And then I promptly passed out. 

"Aoi" Kirisato said when she entered the room. “How are you darling?”

“I’m good.”

“What is that you have there in your hand?”

“What is this?” Holding out the bottle. “I thought it was a perfume and wanted to smell it.”

“You’re a horrible liar Aoi.”

“What! It really it's a perfume, it smells sweet.” It was then that Kirisato's voice changed from hers to Haru. He took the bottle from me and drank from it. “Haru? What are you doing?” I wasn’t able to get an answer from Haru because he swiftly bent down and kissed me. With that one kiss he forced some of the liquid into my mouth and down my throat.

“Aoi, what you just drank was a love potion. It’s said to make you fall in love with the first person you see and I intend on that person being me.”

“Haru that’s ridiculous, there’s no such thing as--”

“Oh but there is.”

“Haru, if this love potion truly is real you’d have no need for it. I’ve always been yours.”


	3. 2019! |SFW| - LLH | Alec Bradley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: LLH**  
>  Suitor: Alec Bradley  
> MC Name: Juliet Rose  
> Game: Love, Lies and a Heist  
> Setting: Bradley Mansion  
> Genre: Romance/Fluff/  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: Write the worst possible way Valentine’s Day can go.  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

“Today is just the worst!” I yelled as I slammed the door to my room shut. It’s Valentine's day and nothing has gone right. This year unlike previous years Alec has the weekend off. Or at least that was the plan. I know everything has changed since Alec began his training to take over Logan’s position as head of the family but he couldn’t even have this one day off?! Logan told him he could have the day off and then at the last minute after we planned a whole weekend vacation together. I think Logan is just jealous that Alec was going to have fun and he wasn’t. Part of me hoped that one of the servants would hear me and they would tell Logan and Alec I was throwing a big temper tantrum. If it got Alec away it got him away.

Once inside I throw myself on the bed in a huff. I haven’t had a day to just ourselves since Alec agreed to come back to the Bradley family and become the next successor. There was so much planned! We were supposed to start our day at Blue Bell. Then take a walk through the park, then to the shopping outlet. Then we were going to catch a train to the beach and have a romantic weekend away. I never felt like Ryan ever worked this hard. I understand it but it’s frustrating that Alec doesn’t have any time for me anymore. After twenty minutes I realized that no one was coming. I then changed from my nightgown. “I hope next year will be better.”


	4. 2019! |SFW| - Ikesen | Shingen Takeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: Ikesen**  
>  Suitor: Shingen Takeda  
> MC Name: Mai Mizusaki  
> Game: Ikemen Sengoku  
> Setting: Modern AU  
> Genre: SFW/Romance/Fluff/  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: “So let me get this straight. You want to hire me to be your date to a Valentine’s Party?”  
> Kink:---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Story Info: Ikesen**  
>  Suitor: Shingen Takeda  
> MC Name: Mai Mizusaki  
> Game: Ikemen Sengoku  
> Setting: Modern AU  
> Genre: SFW/Romance/Fluff/  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: “So let me get this straight. You want to hire me to be your date to a Valentine’s Party?”  
> Kink:---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 Minutes

* * *

I thought I could get by with just one normal Valentine’s Day but no! My co-workers of course weren’t going to let that happen. I thought I would be able to slip by without a date this year but I can see that isn’t going to happen. All I wanted to do was go home and just be alone, but now they have this stupid valentine’s day party and if I don’t show up I know they’ll see it as suspicious. How in the world am I going to find a date on this short of a notice. Just like that I walked right into the solution to my issue, literally. I walked into a tall dark handsome man with light brown hair.

“Uff, you okay little lady?”

“Uh, yeah! I’m good. So sorry about that.”

“Not at all. Say you're really cute.” Cute? I know this is being extremely forward but I really do need a date for tomorrow night and it couldn’t hurt asking. The Worst thing that could happen is he tells me no. “If you keep staring I’ll have to start charging you little lady.”

“Oh, sorry.” A slight silence filled the air before I spoke again. “You see, this is a really long story but I have a company Valentine’s Day party that I need to go to and if I show up without a date they’ll all give me hell for it. So would you perhaps you might be willing to go with me? I could pay you!”

“So let me get this straight. You want to hire me to be your date to a Valentine’s Party?”

“Yes.” I said hesitantly.

“What time? And where?”

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah, you’re cute.” I pulled out paper and pin and wrote all the info down for the man and handed it over. “By the way my name is Takeda, Shingen Takeda.” Takeda? Why does that sound so familiar? Mauling the name over in my head I finally realized that the man in front of me was none other than the multiple million dollar man Shingen Takeda. He’s totally going to stand me up. “Perhaps you’ll let me give you a lift home? It’s about to rain.” Looking up I could indeed tell it was about to rain. On the way home I had plenty of time to talk to Shingen and learn more about him and we hit it off really well. So well that when we showed up to my company party he didn’t just show up he showed out! Inviting me on a jamaca cruise that we left for that night. And I’ve never been happier.


	5. 2019! |SFW| - Ikerev | Loki Genetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: Ikerev**  
>  Suitor: Loki Genetta  
> MC Name: Alice Liddel  
> Game: Ikemen Revolution: Alice and the Magic of Love  
> Setting: AU  
> Genre:Romance/Fluff/  
> Trope: ---   
> Prompt: “What do you mean I’ve got to marry you to save my life?”  
> Kink:---  
> Read Time: Less even 5 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

It’s been months since I fell down the rabbit hole and I still haven’t found a way home. Blanc said that it should have opened months ago but it never did. They’ve been working on a way to get me back but nothing has turned up yet. Looking out the window I looked at the bright sunny weather outside. I knew it was all a faux and that it was actually very cold, it is February after all. It was then I heard a crash, some yelling, running and then the door was almost broken down.

"Alice!"

"Loki!? What are you doing-" but I couldn't finish.

"You have to marry me to save your life!"

"What do you  _ mean _ I’ve got to marry you to save my life?"

"We don't have time for this! We have to get moving now, now, now!" With that Loki grabbed my arm and began pulling me out the door and away from the black headquarters. "Quickly Alice! Blanc is waiting for us." And that is how I ended up marrying Loki, it was really just that simple. Turns out the magic released when two people of magic abilities marry they release a magic that could be used to open a gateway to my home. When I went to return home Loki joined me. But that is a story for another time.


	6. 2020! |SFW| - MidCin | Alyn Crawford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: MidCin**  
>  Suitor: Alyn Crawfrod  
> MC Name: Emily Miller  
> POV: Alyn Crawford  
> Game: Midnight Cinderella  
> Setting: Wysteria Castle  
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: A Dozen Roses: Rose petals on the bed, a flower on a desk, whatever it is, your character gives mine roses in one fashion or another.  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

Three hours, I waited and waited, until I finally couldn’t wait anymore. I wanted to say goodbye to her before I left for the border. I know it’s not her fault she couldn’t be here, being the queen and all. I set the bouquet of roses down on the bed and returned to the barracks to continue getting ready for departure. After getting everything together I opened the door, only to find Emily standing there with the roses in one arm and her other raised to knock on the door.

“Emily.”

“Alyn, I wanted to come see you before you left. I was hoping I would catch you before you left and I can see that I have.”

“Emily you should be sleeping. “

“I know Alyn but I saw the roses you left me and felt so bad that I had way more paperwork than I thought I did. I just---”

“There’s no need to apologize Emily I know how busy you are. You are the queen of Wysteria. But you came to say goodbye to me.”

“I will always come to you Alyn, my king.” With that I pulled Emily into a loving passionate kiss.


	7. 2020! |SFW| - DtL | Shinsuke Takasugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: DtL**  
>  Suitor: Shinsuke Takasugi  
> MC Name: Aoi Michiru (VP of company)  
> POV: Aoi Michiru  
> Game: Destined to Love  
> Setting: Modern Day AU  
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: Pucker Up - Character receives a kiss from there’s truly but the phrase ‘Pucker up, butter cup’ must be used at some point.  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 Minutes

* * *

Why in the world would any company choose to have their company charity event on Valentine’s day I will never know! When walking around the charity auction introducing myself to people my boss came over and said that one of the events for the night is an auction of some models giving out dates or kisses. And it just so happens that one of them isn’t going to be able to make it to the event and therefore will need a replacement and that replacement just so happens… to be me. Feeling I didn’t really have a say in it I agreed and took my place in line with all the candidates.   
I watched as one model after another had her name and number called and then the auctioneer would start the bidding price. When it was my turn, a man named Shinsuke Takasugi was the man who bid the highest and won a kiss from me. 

“Hello Mr. Takasugi. Would you like---” I didn’t get the rest of my sentence out before Shinsuke interrupted me by grabbing my wrist 

“Pucker up, butter cup.” He said with a smirk and pulled me into a passionate kiss.


	8. 2020! |SFW| - LLH | Alec Bradley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: LLH**  
>  Suitor: Alec Bradley  
> MC Name: Juliet Rose  
> POV: Alec Bradley  
> Game: Love, Lies and a Heist   
> Setting: Bradley Manor  
> Genre:   
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: The Whole Nine Yards - Your character is a hell of a boyfriend/girlfriend and has planned an entire Valentines day surprise. How do they go about it? (This could be a longer prompt, please consider who you are giving it two and understand if they wish to decline.)  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

Last year was horrible! I can't believe I had to work through Valentine's Day last year. She was so upset. I can't bring myself to have her go through all that pain again. This year I'm going to go all out! But this year I've got it all planned out. 

First I'm going to have the chauffeur take her into town, where she can get a lovely new outfit. This step of the plan is all a diversion. What I'm really after is getting Juliet out of the house so that I can prep the manor for her return. Now I can begin phase two. Making my way to the kitchen I have the cook prepare her favorite food: broiled steak with parsley butter, luncheon potato cakes, with a side of steamed asparagus. 

From there I move on to the bathroom. I have everything set up for the most relaxing warm rose bath. After all she deserves Nothing but the best. After she finishes her bath it's on to my office where I have a wonderful array of gifts for her. Some of which include, A new dress with matching boots, scarf, gloves, cloche hat along with a few jewelry accessories and some assorted chocolates as well. A little overboard but totally worth it when I see how happy she is. And then the last pièce de résistance, real rose petals scattered across the floor in a path to the bed. Glancing at the time I saw that Juliet should be arriving any minute. With one last quick check around to make sure everything is where it should be and to the front door to greet her.

“Alec?” I hear her call my name but I don’t answer. I continue around the corner, walk straight up to her, I cup her face, then I kiss her, full and proper. 

“Happy valentine’s day Juliet.”

“Oh Alec, I just don’t know what to say.”

“Well I’m trying to make up for last year.”

“You have. You have Alec.”


	9. 2020! |SFW| - Ikesen | Mitsuhide Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: Ikesen**  
>  Suitor: Mitsuhide Akechi  
> MC Name: Mai Mizusaki  
> Game: Ikemen Sengoku: Romance Across Time  
> Setting: Sengoku Era  
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: Stockings and Lace - Your character prepares a sexy surprise for the evening.  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less that 5 Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

It took me weeks to make but I finally finished it! It was difficult to make using such old fabrics. Tying the last knot off I hope up a pair of lace stockings. This will go perfect with the western style kimono I made for just this occasion, Valentine’s day. I’ve been keeping this a secret from Mitsuhide for months, he’ll never guess what’s in store for him. Giggling to myself I pack my kimono and stockings and begin walking to Mitsuhide’s.

When I arrived one of his servants told me that he wouldn’t be out for a few more hours and that I should make myself at home. This is what I’ve been waiting for! A perfect opportunity to get that kitsune back!

“ And what might you be doing Mai?” Jumping out of my skin and dropping my bag I whip around to see Mitsuhide standing right behind me.

“Mitsuhide! What are you doing here?”

“I live here Mai, the real question to ask here is what are you doing here, in my room?” He questioned while picking up my bag and when he did my little tease of an outfit fell out. “Oh my what’s this? Were you trying to trick me Mai? Because you know what happens to those that trick me.”


	10. 2020! |SFW| -Ikerev | Sirius Oswald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: Ikerev**  
>  Suitor: Sirius Oswald  
> MC Name: Alice Liddel   
> Game: Ikemen Revolution: Alice and the Magic of Love  
> Setting: Cradle   
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: Wine - Our characters share a toast, one is a little tipsy (anon specifies which) and spills their drink on their partner. Reaction?  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

It had been an unusually cold Valentine's day. Sirius had planned out a whole date for the two of us and we didn’t get to do any of it because there is a snow storm outside just waiting to tear but apart. The wind was howling so loudly that it was rattling the windows. I sat down by the fire wrapped in a warm blanket Sirius brought me. 

“Alice, here this one should be more to your liking..” Sirius handed me another glass of warm wine.

“Thank you Sirius. It smells delicious.” I took a sip of the warm wine and it tasted sweet. “Wow Sirius this is really taste---” but I ended up spilling my wine on myself and Sirius. “I guess two glasses is my limit, Sirius.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind next time.” Sirius spoke calmly and collected. Pulling out his handkerchief and tabbing up the spilled wine. “But Alice?”

“What?”

“You’ve forgotten haven’t you? What happens to those that make a mess, haven't you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Main Story  
> Garden Gacha  
> Fashion Grab Bag  
> And Other Stories  
> Special  
> Main Route Premium Stories  
> Bonus 1:  
> Bonus 2:  
> Bonus 3:  
> Bonus 4:  
> Sugar Bonus 5:  
> Honey Bonus 6: 
> 
> Ever After Stories  
> Bonus 1:  
> Bonus 2:  
> Classic Bonus 3:  
> Royal Bonus 4:
> 
> Main Route Garden Gacha  
> Prelude to Love: Fever  
> Love’s Refrain:  
> Finale of Fervor - Sugar:  
> Finale of Fervor - Honey:  
> Finale of Fervor - Secret:  
> Ever After Garden Cacha  
> Love Forever: Happiness  
> Shape of Love - Classic:  
> Shape of Love - Royal: Our Vows
> 
> Angels & Devils  
> Perfect Match  
> Gothic Tea Party
> 
> Collection Events
> 
> Birthday
> 
> Star-Crossed Lovers After Ep  
> The Magic Apple After Episode  
> Seductive Lies (SSA)  
> 365 Days of Love  
> 3rd Anniversary Commemorative Story  
> His Midnight Memories After Ep  
> Tender Touch  
> Love and Danger (SSA)  
> The Secrets He Keeps After Ep


End file.
